


Never Trust an Agate

by DraceDomino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Breeding, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Hardcore, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, racism against humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Holly Blue Agate fooled them all. The Crystal Gems think she's switched sides, but in reality she's been working behind the scenes to undermine them. One of her most devious projects involves a gem breeding program, for which she has a human volunteer: Priyanka Maheswaran. Connie's mom is little more than a slutty cocksleeve for gem dick these days.





	Never Trust an Agate

Never Trust an Agate  
-by Drace Domino

The Crystal Gems were trusting fools, just as Yellow Diamond had predicted. They were all too willing to welcome Holly Blue Agate into their fold; all it took was a sob story about her fall from grace after the zoo breakout and they were happy to give yet another traitor to the Gem Homeworld asylum. Garnet and Amethyst had given her a swift approval, and while Pearl had hesitated at first it took little work to properly convince her. After all, they were in no position to turn down the assistance of an agate. Their little troupe of traitors and misfits needed all the help they could get...and in Holly Blue they saw another member of their family. Another perfect fit amongst betrayers, just like Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and the revolting creature that Rose Quartz became.

And for months, Holly Blue Agate had lived among the Crystal Gems while letting them believe that pleasant fiction. There was only one resident of Earth that knew the truth, that knew the secret allegiance of the towering blue gem. And thankfully...her mouth wasn’t for talking, it was for worshipping the cock of a superior species.

Priyanka Maheswaran. Doctor, wife, mother, and personal cocksleeve of Holly Blue Agate.

“Another late night at the office.” Holly Blue purred with nothing short of cruelty in her tone, gazing down at the face of the human woman buried against her blue sack. Priyanka’s tongue was working readily back and forth to make sure that her dominant owner’s cock was well-covered in spit, putting forth more effort in that lewd gesture than she did in her entire day’s worth of medical service. There in her private clinic she was tending to a greater need than she could provide as a physician - she was a better cocksucker than she ever was a doctor. As Holly Blue gave a groan of pleasure and swung her shaft back and forth, she slapped the mature human across her cheeks so hard that spit snapped to the sides and splattered against the cold, unforgiving tile. The gem’s words were as harsh as ever, and she threw a fist into the back of Priyanka’s hair to force her once more against those heavy blue balls. “I’m sure your family won’t mind. Though...guess they don’t know what a worthless old slut you are.”

The dominant gem gave a thundering laugh as she studied the face of the human, from the spit-marked cheeks to the fact that Priyanka’s eyes were already marked with tears. It usually didn’t take long before the human started to cry during these rough late night sessions; whether it was the sting of tile against her knees, the humiliation and guilt over cheating on her husband, or simply the rough treatment she received was up for debate. The mere fact that she kept letting Holly Blue Agate into her office was enough to suggest that the woman wasn’t entirely innocent in this whole affair - after all, that tongue was moving only partly out of fear. The rest of it was a ravenous, depraved lust.

Priyanka was still dressed in her clinic outfit that evening; a long white lab coat, a pencil skirt, and a blouse that was already smeared and soaked with spit. Her mature features usually gave her a professional appearance when she was moving about the office, but there was nothing respectable about what she was doing now. Her face was buried in the spot between Holly Blue’s balls and her throbbing cock, and Priyanka used her lips, tongue, and spit-covered hands to worship every inch she could. When Holly Blue told her to drop to her knees and start sucking, she hadn’t even hesitated. It didn’t matter that it was her turn to cook dinner that night...Connie and Doug would just have to make due. Mommy had a long night of being a whore for gem dick ahead of her.

Holly Blue had visited the human woman dressed as she usually did, and it wasn’t until she had made her way past a closed door that she changed into her proper gear made for dominating human sluts. Black leather boots ran up to her knees and matched a pair of equally long gloves, and a corset made sure to keep her curves accentuated and pleasing. Her full breasts were lifted and exposed to showcase their flawless gem glory, and her cock hung free with those swinging balls slapping back and forth against Priyanka’s chin. As with most gems her clothes were little more than a physical manifestation of light, though she deserved this more...dominant attire for times that she was alone with Priyanka. After all, she couldn’t have the Crystal Gems asking questions. If they did, they might figure out the truth.

They might figure out the real reason she had taken this married woman and broken her into being a hungry cocksleeve.

“Yellow Diamond is getting impatient. She’s starting to demand results.” Holly Blue Agate finally spoke, just as she pulled Priyanka’s hair and lined her cocktip up against the woman’s lips. Priyanka opened her mouth in a bid for cock, and she received it fully with one forceful shove of Holly’s hips. Instantly that throbbing blue member shoved past Priyanka’s tongue and well into her throat, and the human gave a muffled shriek from the immediate, forceful penetration. Her throat was bulging, her eyes watered even more readily, and she drug her nails down Holly’s legs as she scrambled for breath. Despite all that, she wasn’t allowed to pull her head back up...she’d just have to contend with that fierce and brutal deepthroat until Holly had finished musing. “I was hoping I’d have more time to experiment. Or at least more time to play around with your body, to see all the ways I can bend you without breaking. But...it looks like we’re going to have to move things up in the schedule.”

The wet, weak eyes of Priyanka spoke of a hundred questions. Questions that Holly Blue could easily guess, yet still delighted in making the throatfucked human squirm under the weight of. She rolled her hips from side to side, made it a point to buck her lap forward and pull just a few inches back, and then shove ahead once more. She could feel the rim of her cock’s head grinding against the muscles of Priyanka’s throat, feel the quiver of her strained and stretched body, and experience the vibrations that came from her muffled sobs. The gem merely shuddered in pleasure, and took a long, savory, deep breath before continuing.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be sad. It’s not like I’ll have to stop using you as my bitch.” She chuckled, and quirked a brow as she looked down once more to Priyanka. The mature human was practically sobbing now; struggling desperately to keep that massive cock within her throat. Her fingernails had drawn lines in the gem’s flesh and her knees had spread considerably, a sign not just of her strain, but of the intense arousal rolling within her. For as much as she was choked and suffocated by cock in that moment, Dr. Maheswaran’s pussy was utterly soaked within her panties. Holly’s words only intensified that state. “After all, you can spend your time worshipping superior gem cock even when you’re pregnant.”

And with that, Priyanka knew just what was coming. She knew it was only a matter of time...Holly Blue had done long, invasion research in the past few weeks as she studied human and gem compatibility. Priyanka had been on borrowed time for her old family life since first becoming the gem’s whore, and it sounded as if that time was nearly up. Soon, she’d have a whole new child...and a whole new mate.

No. Not mate. Never a mate again. She’d only know masters from now on, and chief among them would be the dominant blue gem that only now started to pull her cock from the human’s throat. She made sure it was as slow a process as possible, dragging the rim of her tip across the human’s throat and holding it halfway down to make sure she couldn’t find a spot of comfort. By the time she pulled her prick freely from Priyanka’s throat the human fell forward to her hands and knees, coughing and sputtering and sobbing. Lines of dense spit hung from her lips to fall to the tile of her office floor below, tears dripped to join the mess, and ever muscle within her body felt strained, weary, and abused. And yet...they had only just begun the evening’s fun. The woman continued to stare down at the floor with her face a complete mess of spit and precum, the taste of gem cock still so heavy on her tongue that she was sure it would remain there for weeks on end. She was still trying desperately to catch her breath by the time Holly Blue Agate spoke up once more, her voice a dominant tone that Priyanka had already learned to obey.

“Look up.” A simple, short, and firm order. “Now.”

By the time Priyanka did as she was told, Holly was already holding her whip. The sight of that long, sparkling blue trail was enough to make Priyanka tense up considerably. Gem weapons were clearly too much for a human to endure, and she knew as much. One strike with that electric whip would quite simply be the end of any human no matter how much gem cock she had sucked, though Priyanka fully knew she was too valuable to Holly for such a resolution. When the dominant gem leaned in with the whip in hand; however, Priyanka didn’t expect what would come next.

“I’ve turned down the voltage.” She growled as if resenting the fact that she had to, and moved to begin wrapping the whip around Priyanka’s throat. “Not that you can’t be replaced...I just don’t have the time to waste right now.” As soon as it came into contact with the doctor’s flesh she gave a sudden and startled gasp, for there was yet a teasing current still running through it. Even though Priyanka was still fully dressed she could feel her body coiling in arousal as Holly bound a length of the whip around her throat, pulling it to the point of discomfort before taking the rest of it further down. Soon, the human’s hands were bound behind her back and a length of electric whip connected them to her throat, ensuring that had limited movement and that every passing second would give her a reminder of the electric tool used to ensnare her. 

Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran knelt there on the floor with soaked panties hiding under her skirt, sensitive nipples showing through her spit-covered blouse, and her lab coat tangled across her shoulders and down her back. She looked up at her mistress with loyalty in her eyes and tears still marking her cheeks, and though she continued to make desperate bids for breath she was lucid enough to follow her mistress’ orders. Orders that came as Holly Blue leaned back against the desk, and let one of her leather-gloved hands press against her cock and give it a slow, steady pump.

“You know what I want to hear, whore.” Holly finally spoke, and licked her lips in wicked, cruel glee. “From your lips, human.” Priyanka merely nodded at her mistress, and with her eyes looking back and forth in between Holly’s face and her cock, spoke with a quivering tone that rang just as much from intense excitement as it did with complete and utter heartbreak.

“I...like every human...am worthless.” She whispered, her voice hoarse and quivering. She knew this drill by now, and the more she spoke this way the more she believed it. Hell...she already did, which was why the words dripped so smoothly from her cocktaste covered tongue. “I’m only good for gems to fuck and breed. My pussy...my mouth...my ass...whatever a gem wants they can have. Any gem can grab me and fuck me any time they want. What...what I want doesn’t matter...if a gem wants to use me.”

Her words rang true to her heart, and they made the cruel Holly Blue smile in delight. It wasn’t a matter of Holly Blue giving other gems permission to fuck her, but instead the natural order that gems were...better. More advanced on every level, and their pleasure superseded any primitive emotion or obligation a human was capable of. Priyanka...Sadie...Kiki…  
Musicians...celebrities...politicians...it didn’t matter. Humans were the fuckable cattle for the superior gems, and Priyanka was merely the first of what would become millions of willing cocksleeves. Holly Blue smiled wider as the woman continued, and squeezed her cock a little tighter at the base. It was utterly soaked from Priyanka’s throat and it dripped spit with every motion, moistening the gem’s hand and helping her strokes go smooth and swift.

“I don’t love my husband anymore.” Priyanka kept going as tears stung her eyes even further. She had some pity left for him, but it was true that the love for him had been well-fucked from her. “I...I only love gem cock. Gem cum. Being your whore. Being the whore for any gem that wants my worthless...human...meat.”

Priyanka received her award at the end of her foul admission, delivered from the tip of Holly Blue’s cock in the form of a sudden load of cum. The gem had been nursing an orgasm since well halfway down Priyanka’s throat, but had managed to hold back on it for just such an occasion. Advanced gem physiology allowed her to save her climax for the very perfect moment, and it came now as a treat for Priyanka for openly acknowledging the truth about her situation. Holly Blue stood up straight, aimed her cocktip squarely at the face of the mature human, and unleashed a torrent that was far beyond anything even a dozen humans could have mustered.

The shots of cum that fired across Priyanka’s face were hot and thick, smacking against the woman’s pretty features and making her flinch from the impact. She had been well-trained enough to let her mouth open and her tongue hang forward, eager to receive the payload of the mistress that deigned her worthy enough to cum on. Her eyes closed and she could feel the battering streaks of white across her closed eyelids, sink into her hair, and drip from her chin down to her thoroughly stained shirt. Holly Blue lacked accuracy but made up for it in the sheer amount of cum she was able to produce, thoroughly painting the human’s face even though there was a considerable amount that had fallen to the tile floor of the human’s office. When she felt the streaks cease across her face Priyanka finally closed her lips and swallowed a heavy mouthful - so think that she could only barely choke down the cream through her quivering, worn throat.

Just one swallow wouldn’t be nearly enough; however. Holly Blue Agate stepped forward to help Priyanka clean up the mess by dragging the tip of her cock across the human’s face, collecting a layer of cum before shoving her prick down the woman’s throat. Each time she offered more cum to Priyanka she made sure to deposit it as deeply as she could manage, making the human gag and groan while she was fed. All the while Holly Blue gripped fiercely at the woman’s cum-covered hair, pulling at her locks while she boasted in the same heartless tone.

“That’s right, whore. Get used to it. Just a few more sessions, and you’ll be able to live on gem cum alone.” She grinned, and held her cock down into Priyanka’s throat so it bulged once more. The human sputtered and whimpered as Holly released another quick shot of cream, pushing her to the point where she simply couldn’t handle anymore. Through glazed eyelashes Priyanka looked up at the dominant gem with cum oozing out of her nose in perfect harmony to the hot, wet tears rolling down her cheeks. She still didn’t know if Holly was telling the truth about being able to live on cum, but she knew that she was going to be the test subject regardless. “Eat up while you can. Before too long you’re going to have to share it with that cunt daughter of yours.”

With a laugh, Holly pulled her cock from Priyanka’s throat and gave her a slap with it; so much so that it put the woman off balance. She fell face first unable to catch herself thanks to the whip around her wrists and throat, landing against the tile as a sobbing and sloppy mess. Her lips landed into the puddle of cum that Holly had released that didn’t make its way to her face, and she didn’t even have to be told what came next. With another wet quiver she slipped her tongue forward and started to clean the floor - licking the gem’s squirt from the tile just like any good human bitch would do. It was a little difficult to swallow with Holly’s whip around her throat giving her tiny shocks, but it was a task that was still worth doing.

“That’s right...I’ll get to her eventually.” Holly Blue continued, moving around behind Priyanka. She finally dropped down to her knees and moved her hands out, claiming the human’s hips within her fiercely powerful grip. She was neither gentle nor careful as she pulled Priyanka’s lab coat and skirt up around her waist and hooked fingers against her soaked panties, ripping them from the human’s body despite her squeaking protests. After tossing the tattered fragments aside Holly was finally able to fondle Priyanka’s slit, and she gave a pleased noise as the other woman’s juices almost immediately coated her fingers. “I wonder what it’ll be like fucking her. Tighter than this worthless fuckhole, for sure. But I wonder if she’ll be as much of a whore...if she’ll bend over and take gem cock as readily as her bitch mother, or if I’ll have to break her.” She gave a cruel chuckle and watched as Priyanka merely tended to the cum on the tile, slurping it up in long, weary licks. The lusty sorrow on her face was a complex thing, but thankfully she didn’t need to labor over her emotions: all she had to do was keep swallowing up the cum.

“Bah! Not like it’ll matter to you one way or another.” Holly Blue finally laughed, taking her shaft by the base and lining her tip up with Priyanka’s tight, wet hole. She started to push forward slowly at first, simply so she could watch the human’s trembling response as her slit began to crown around that massive, throbbing cockhead. “You’ll be nothing more than a gem breeding bitch by then. You’ll have plenty of opportunity to spend time with Connie when you’re chained together as the my personal pregnant cattle!”

And with that, Holly Blue Agate thrust her cock into the howling, sobbing Priyanka. The human woman was left unable to do anything other than moan and continue to clean the floor, her hands completely restrained behind her back and her throat bound by that electric whip. Her shoulders and chest were forced to the floor as her ass lifted up in the air, and with every thrust of Holly’s member she could feel her knees slightly lift from the ground. The gem fucked her with intensity and authority just as she always did, caring nothing for the human’s comfort of pleasure and only for her own perverse desires. The Crystal Gems would’ve attacked her on sight if they knew just what she was doing to one of the Earth’s native humans...but unfortunately for Priyanka, there were no Crystal Gems anywhere to be seen. Just a Homeworld loyalist and her worthless human fuckslave.

Priyanka’s head was spinning as she was fucked, her breathing ragged and her eyes having long since rolled back in her head. Her dark skin was marred with sweat and spit and cum, her hair a tangled and sticky mess, and her outfit was ripped, stained, and just barely clinging to her body. Her pencil skirt was pulled around her waist to leave her pussy and ass completely exposed, and there were times when she could feel her shirt twist around her so much that it almost felt tighter than Holly’s leash. It was a good thing she always brought backup clothes for the nights that Holly visited - she always needed them before returning home to her husband and daughter.

Her daughter. Her beautiful Connie, the first of their family to get swept up with the Crystal Gems. Holly Blue Agate couldn’t be serious about wanting to chain mother and daughter together...could she? The notion sent shudders of fear down Priyanka’s spine, but just as readily made her thighs tremble in excitement and her heart race all the faster. The only thing better than savoring this mad lust on her own would’ve been to include her dear Connie as soon as she was old enough. A perfect pair of human cocksleeves for Holly Blue Agate to enjoy, and the best chance they had at staying together when the Homeworld eventually came to claim their prize. She couldn’t possibly stand in the way of Connie knowing this much pleasure, this much joy. Being a sobbing, gasping, groaning fuckdoll for thick gem dick was the most rewarding thing Priyanka had ever become in her entire life...and she’d be so very, very proud of her daughter found herself in the same sticky spot.

At any rate, it was a thought for another time. For now, all Priyanka could possibly think about was that massive blue cock pounding fiercely in and out of her. Her fingers drew into fists as she tugged against her restraints, only to receive a tiny shock that ran from her hands to where her throat had been effectively leashed. Though by that point she had diligently cleaned the cum from her office floor her tongue still hung from her lips, panting like a dog as she was drilled with utter reckless glee. Holly Blue Agate was stronger than her on a level that Priyanka could barely even comprehend, and right now every ounce of that considerable gem strength was thrown into the purpose of making the human her howling, wanton whore. It was a task that was easily accomplished, and the doctor’s cunt enveloped Holly’s cock in a moist, hot grip.

“Better than your husband’s ever been. Better than he’d be in your wildest dreams!” Holly Blue laughed, slamming herself forward with such force and authority that Priyanka could feel her belly bulge from impact. The conditioning treatments that Holly had put her through helped her handle that immense gem dick, though it did little to let her mind wrap around the thrill of being fucked so completely. A quivering, screaming sob broke from Priyanka’s lips, and in response Holly leaned in close and pressed her entire weight against the human’s already prone frame. Ample gem breasts squeezed to her back so hard that Priyanka’s breath was stolen, and she could feel Holly’s lips move across her throat from behind. Just enough to usher a cruel, dominant voice to break her pet even further. “Your cunt belongs to me, human. And he’s never allowed to fuck you ever again!”

“Y...Y...Yes…” Priyanka whimpered, her eyes wide at the demand but her voice nonetheless loyal. She shuddered in a spasming moment of climax as Holly let her tongue lash out, licking across the human’s cheek in a smooth, slow stroke. She collected the taste of sweat, cum, and tears in a tasty gulp, and as she smirked Priyanka was only barely able to blubber out a few more words of desperate submission. “...a...anything...for...Home...world…”

It wasn’t her Homeworld, but by that point she could hardly call herself a child of Earth, either. Priyanka Maheswaran didn’t belong to Beach City or to her family anymore, she belonged to the gem that stuffed her pussy, spat in her face, and broke her to her will. A role that she had accepted with surprisingly little resilience.

Holly Blue seemed to be pleased at the human’s submission, and she reared back after giving her another lick across her cheek to clean up any remaining mess. When she steadied herself once more her hands locked down to Priyanka’s waist, and she gripped her fiercely before truly letting her strength become known. The most violent and roughest strikes of her hips were yet to come, and Priyanka shrieked as her tender, worn fuckhole was stretched beyond the point that she ever knew it could. The slams from behind made her face slide back and forth in the wet mess on the cold tile, her doctor’s uniform twisting and tangling about her and every thrust from the gem causing her knees to lift from the floor. Even the electrical surges from the whip seemed to intensify in those last few moments, giving the human a few larger shocks amidst the steady current she had already been receiving. Holly Blue Agate, with a wide smile on her face, finally shoved herself down one more time and kept her cock hilted within the human.

Once more the gem controlled her orgasm, keeping it in check as she let her shaft fill the mature woman’s pussy. Priyanka couldn’t speak, couldn’t breath, could barely even turn her eyes to look at Holly’s face...for she knew exactly what was about to arrive. That tense shaft stretching her so fiercely, the smug look on her abuser’s face, the heat that had been shared between them...she was once more about to feel herself flood with gem cum. A harrowing experience, no matter how many times it happened.

“...tomorrow, you’ll wake up pregnant.” Holly whispered, her voice drifting in the space between a threat, a promise, and the tone of a woman delivering joyful news. “The first in Homeworld’s human breeding program.”

With that promise in the air, Holly allowed her orgasm to take her...and she utterly flooded the human’s hole with cream. Priyanka quickly found her voice in the form of a sudden shriek, her eyes rolling back in her head as she squirmed and spasmed from the sensation. Her frail human body was wrapped in orgasm after orgasm as she was used as a sleeve for the gem’s cock, her belly beginning to bulge from the payload that was offered. Holly held her by the waist to make sure she couldn’t slide off, a smirk still playing on her face while her release continued. Her shaft pumped load after load of cum into the human’s slit, and by the very end it almost certainly was measured in gallons. Most of it oozed out of the human’s entrance to form a puddle at her knees that seeped all the way up to where her face pressed against the tile, though by the time Holly was done Priyanka’s belly was noticeably rounder, heavier, and sloshed back and forth with a creamy filling.

“Heh...at least humans are good for one thing.” Holly Blue mused as she released the human’s waist, and let her drop uncerimoniously into the filthy mess they had made. She stood up with all the grace and elegance of any gem, and in a flash of light her image returned to the poised woman that fought alongside the Crystal Gems. White boots, a blue outfit, even a star in the center of her chest to show the allegiance she pretended to hold. Her cock had vanished for now, but the proof of its actions was still there laying on the floor at her feet.

Sticky, wet, crying, and broken.

“...clean your fucking office up.” Holly merely rolled her eyes, and spit carelessly onto Priyanka’s cheek. The quivering human flinched at the contact, but could do little more than shudder as Holly’s boots could be heard making their way to the door. “Humans are the filthiest creatures.”

Just like that, Holly Blue Agate left Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran’s office, slamming the door behind her and leaving the human woman with her sins. She twitched. She cried. She spasmed once more in an aftershock of bliss, an orgasm ecking from her body as she felt more of Holly’s cum leak out of her. When her relationship with Holly Blue had begun, Priyanka was a woman of two different sides...her body giving into mad pleasure while her heart broke a little more every time she thought of the family she was betraying.

But now? There was little left to break. The human, practically on trained response, turned her head to the puddle of cum that had formed underneath her, the same sticky white that had overflowed from her fuckhole. She let her tongue dangle out to lick it up once more, even though Holly Blue Agate was nowhere to be seen to give the order. Slurp, slurp, swallow. Slurp, slurp, swallow.

While she worked, she let a hand drift down to her swollen, cum-filled belly and she gave it an affectionate pet. She didn’t need her family anymore...she had a whole new one. Doug was a lost cause for sure, but when Connie was old enough perhaps she could join it.

After all...the Homeworld would need humans for their breeding program, and it was already clear that the Maheswaran women had a talent for being gem fuckdolls.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my rougher ones in a while! Hope you liked it!
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
